inkagames_saw_games_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Obama Horror Escape 2
Obama Horror Escape 2 Plot = The Evil Pigsaw has kidnapped Obama again survival movie, television, video game, animated movies, cartoon shows & anime! Help Obama safe and sound again! Characters Heroes: Obama, Gabriel Van Helsing, Victor Frankenstein, Gwen Conliffe, Ellen Ripley, Blain, Eleven, Ash Williams, Marion Crane, Morgan Jones, Eric Northman, Adam, Malcolm Betruger, Six, Mya Peterson, William Afton, Woody, Casper, Scooby Doo, Hannah, Richard Tyler, Wirt, Zim, Diana Lombard, Mr. Blik, L, Jotaro Kujo, Shizuka Marikawa, Ken Kaneki, Yuno Gasai Obama Villains Part: Devil, Mummy, Giant Spider, Evil Trees & Witch Obama Others Part: Inkagames Winner, Termite Gabriel Van Helsing Villain Part: Count Dracula Gabriel Van Helsing Other Part: Renfield Victor Frankenstein Villains Part: Frankenstein's Monster & Bride of Frankenstein Victor Frankenstein Other Part: Elizabeth Lavenza Gwen Conliffe Villains Part: Wolf Man & Sir John Talbot Gwen Conliffe Other Part: Twiddle Ellen Ripley Villains Part: Ash (Alien), Xenomorph, Xenomorph Queen, Antarctic Queen Xenonorph & Xenomorph XX121 Ellen Ripley Others Part: Lt. Gorman & Lambert Blain Villains Part: Jungle Hunter, Edwin (Predators) & Ultimate Predator Blain Others Part: Hawkins, Dutch & Billy Eleven Villains Part: Demogorgon & Mind Flayer Eleven Others Part: Billy & Dustin Henderson Ash Williams Villain Part: Deadites Ash Williams Others Part: Kelly Maxwell & Chet Kaminski Marion Crane Villains: Norman Bates (TV Series) & Norma Bates (TV Series) Marion Crane Other Part: Sheriff Alex Romeo Morgan Jones Villains Part: Melvin & Calvin Morgan Jones Others Part: Madison Clark & Nick Clark Eric Northam Villain Part: Lilith (True Blood) Eric Northam Others Part: Lafayette Reynolds & Pam Adam Villains Part: Jason Voorhees (Video Game) & Pamela Voorhees (Video Game) Adam Others Part: Deborah, Jenny & Tiffany Malcolm Betruger Villains Part: Olivia Pierce & Samuel Hayden Malcolm Others Part: Doomguy & Cyberdemon Six Villain Part: The Lady Six Others Part: The Janitor, The Twin Chefs & Nomes Mya Peterson Villains Part: The Neighbor and Shadow Man Mya Peterson Others Part: Nicky Roth & Aaron Peterson William Afton Villains Part: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica & Puppet William Afton Other Part: Springtrap Woody Villains Part: Mr. Jones & Ronald Tompkins Woody Other Part: Buzz Lightyear Casper Villain Part: Kibosh Casper Others Part: Stinky, Fatso & Inkagames Winner Scooby Doo Villains Part: Evil Masked Figure & Black Knight Scooby Doo Others Part: Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma & Inkagmes Winner Hannah Villain Part: Slappy the Dummy Hannah Others Part: Zach & Taylor Richard Tyler Villains Part: Mr. Hyde & Dragon Richard Tyler Other: Captain Ahab Wirt Villain Part: The Beast (Over The Garden Wall) Wirt Others Part: John Crops & Inkagames Winner Zim Villains Part: Peppi & Sizz-Lorr Zim Others Part: GIR, Tallest Red & Inkagmes Winner Diana Lombard Villain Part: The Bogeyman Diana Lombard Others Part: MOM, Martin Mistery & Inkagames Winner Mr. Blik Villain Part: Squeakus Mr. Blik Other Part: Waffle & Inkagames Winner L Villains Part: Light Yagami, Ryuk & Rem L Others Part: Misa Amane & Watari Jotaro Kujo Villain Part: Diavolo Jotaro Kujo Other Part: Noriaki Kakyoin Shizuka Marikawa Villains Part: Koichi Shidou & Zombies Shizuka Marikawa Other Part: Rei Miyamoto Ken Kaneki Villain Part: Akihiro Kanou Ken Kaneki Others Part: Shuu Tsukiyama & Inkagames Winner Yuno Gasai Villain Part: Deus Ex Machina Yuno Gasai Other Part: Yukiteru Amano Trailer/Transcript Location: Hammer Film Productions London, England * Obama: This studio last week click the bottom before the wall this Dracula go in * Sleeping Gas with studio * 30 minutes later * * Obama: what am I again? * Pigsaw: Hello Again Obama * Options * 1. Are You Dracula? * Pigsaw: No, I Am Pigsaw * 2. Pigsaw in Hammer Film Productions? * Pigsaw: Yes * Obama: Where is Dracula? * Pigsaw: Gabriel in studio 1931 film * 3. What Do You Want? * Pigsaw: I want to play a game * Obama: What kind of game?? * Pigsaw: Defeat all movie, television, video game, animated movie, cartoon & anime * Obama: last week defeat Diva of Hagi from Blood+ * Pigsaw: yes, slicing of samurai sword * Pigsaw: Teleporter: Obama, Gabriel, Victor, Gwen, Ellen & Blain in Horror Movies, Teleporter: Eleven, Ash, Marion, Morgan, Eric in TV Shows, Teleporter: Adam, Malcolm, Six, Mya & William in Video Games, Teleporter: Woody, Casper, Scooby, Hannah & Richard in Animated Movies, Teleporter: Wirt, Zim, Diana, & Blik in Cartoons and Teleporter: L, Jotaro, Shizuka, Ken, & Yuno in Anime * Pigsaw: Live or die, make your choice! * Title Card * Obama: This studio last week Category:Rescue Saw Games Category:Escape Games Category:Adventure games